callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1911
The M1911A1, also known as the Colt .45, or simply the Colt, is an American single-action, .45 caliber semi-automatic handgun designed by John Moses Browning. It was adopted by the military after being tested, and was used for over 90 years until it was largely replaced by the M9. However, special operations still use Kimber and Springfield Armory 1911 style handguns. The M1911 has been used in almost every major conflict in the 20th and 21st century, and its reliability has made it one of the most common pistols in the world. Many modern handguns are based the M1911's tilting barrel short recoil system. Colt still produces the same design that was used during WWI. Now, dozens of mainstream manufacturers produce several variants in every major caliber. Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive The M1911A1 is the sidearm used by the Americans. It has a seven-round magazine, mediocre accuracy and does average damage. It is only useful when the player does not have time to reload his primary weapon or if his primary weapon is bolt action and he needs to engage close enemies. Image:M1911 1.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty. Image:M1911iron 1.png|The M1911's iron sights. Call of Duty 2 Exactly the same as it is in Call of Duty. Still a decent pistol as a last resort, particularly if the player's primary weapon is out of ammo or there is no time to reload. Image:M19112.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 2. Image:M1911iron 2.png|The M1911's iron sights. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In single-player, the M1911 has a seven-round magazine. It is a starting sidearm in Hunted, Shock and Awe, The Sins of the Father, and Game Over, but is also known to appear in War Pig, in which Marines sometimes draw it when their primary weapon runs empty. In multiplayer, it has an eight-round magazine, less than the USP .45, but has slightly less recoil and higher hip accuracy. It is well liked by many players online, but not by a significant margin more than other pistols. Like the M9 and USP .45, it can be fitted with a suppressor. In the level "Game Over," SSgt. Griggs is seen using a silver M1911 while dragging Soap to safety. The silver M1911 can also be seen in the armory in the level F.N.G. The silver plating led many to think that it was a Desert Eagle. The variant of the M1911 that appears in Call of Duty 4 resembles a Springfield Armory TRP M1911, or Kimber Warrior M1911. The in-game M1911 possesses a stainless barrel and bushing, Novak sights, and a match grade trigger; all of these are features associated with many modern custom/semi-custom M1911s. The M1911 plays an important role in the final level (of the storyline) Game Over, when Captain Price slides an M1911 across the ground to Soap, who then proceeds to kill Zakhaev and his guards with the pistol. In multiplayer, the M1911 is almost identical to the USP .45, except that it sacrifices ammo capacity (8 rounds instead of 12) and a bit of range for higher hip accuracy. It is generally regarded as worse than the USP .45. A recent update reduced the pistol ROF ceiling from 1200 RPM to 444 RPM. This greatly decreased the effectiveness of the M1911. Image:M1911_4.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Image:M1911iron_4.png|The M1911's iron sights. Image:M1911sil_4.png|The suppressed M1911 File:Weapon_colt1911_white.png|The silver M1911 Call of Duty: World at War An overall decent pistol with moderate damage and ammo capacity, the M1911 is better used as a last resort weapon. The M1911A1 is the default Last Stand pistol. It holds 8 rounds, opposed to the actual WW2 M1911s, which held 7 rounds. 8 round magazines were not made until decades later, in the 1980s. (Note: It could be 7 rounds in the magazine and one round chambered. There are only a few weapons in World War II that do this. However, it will still have 8 rounds after unloaded reloads, so this is impossible.) Out of all the pistols, this is the most overlooked, because most players doubt its power. This is a bit unfair, the M1911A1 is exactly the same as the other non-Magnum pistols except for reload times. However, the Nambu is superior because it has better reload times. In Nazi Zombies, players always start with the M1911. Image:M1911.PNG|The M1911 in Call of Duty: World at War. Image:M1911 Sights.PNG|The M1911's Iron Sights. The "Holy Pistol" In the version of the game for PC, you can use the Holy Pistol in the level Vendetta and the Nazi Zombies game mode. The Holy Pistol is an average M1911, except it fires grenades. In Nazi Zombies, you get it out of the Mystery Box. In Der Riese it is possible to get the Holy Pistol on the other platforms. This is done by using the M1911 on the Pack-a-Punch Machine which then renames it as "C-3000 B1AT CH35". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M1911 is seen once in the first gameplay of Modern Warfare 2, Cpt. MacTavish is seen wearing one in his holster. Trivia *The M1911 and the STG-44 are the only weapons to appear in every main Call of Duty installment so far. *The M1911 was first adopted exactly 100 years prior to the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, every single time during a cinematic in which the M1911 is used, it uses the Desert Eagle firing sound; likely for an added dramatic effect the normal sound would be unable to generate. *During the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare beta, the gun was called an M1911 Colt .45. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons